Birthday Surprise
by maliee
Summary: A little one-shot about why Sherlock hates his birthday.


It was the 6th of January. Sherlock Holmes's birthday. Almost no one knew. Except from his brother and their parents. They were the reason why his mobile phone was turned off. He hated birthdays. But not without reason.

_13 years ago: His 14__th__ birthday. He had waited for this time like an eternity. Now finally it was there. It was only 6 o'clock in the morning when Sherlock woke up. He was excited, but he got up and went to the kitchen as usual, bothered not to look excited or childish. He was disappointed. Because nothing was like he expected. He had hoped his father would be still there to congratulate him, but he was already gone, like always. His work mattered more to him than his youngest son. His mother was still asleep. Also she didn't care much about her son's birthday. Maybe she just forgot. Like last year. Sherlock sighed and entered the empty kitchen and made himself breakfast. And then off to school. In the bus his mobile phone rang. He knitted his brows. Who should call him? No one ever called him. But he picked up. "Hello?" "Sherlock? It's Mycroft. I just wanted to say 'Happy Birthday." Sherlocks face cheered up at once. "Thank you." "And? Already got presents?" At once his face turned sad again. "No. I think they just forgot it. Dad was already at work and mom was still asleep." "Is that true?" Mycroft asked with worries in his face. "I'm sorry. I didn't know they.." He paused for a second. "That's not okay. Actually I've got work to do, but you're more important right now. I'll pick you up at school and then we will celebrate your special day okay?" Sherlock smiles. "Yes, that sounds great. Thank you!" "Okay. Sorry, but I have to quit now. Lots of work to do if I want to be free for you in the afternoon." Sherlock giggled. "Bye then Mycroft."_

_At once his day became a bit brighter. Also when at school many of his mates came to congratulate him. Thanks to the class's calendar, where everybody had to note their birthday, every one knew. But the whole day he felt bad, because everyone telling him 'bout the great things they got for their 14__th__ birthday and if he was asked what he got he just had to shrug his shoulders and lie that his parents would show him later. Every time this happened he just thought about Mycroft and how great his day with him would be._

_Finally school was over. He stood outside, waiting for his brother. He was so excited. Maybe they could have lunch at that great Italian restaurant they discovered a year ten minutes passed. And then 20 and 30 and finally a text message arrived._

_I'm sorry, but I don't manage to come._

_Too much work._

_Sorry! Love ya... MH_

That was the major reason why he hated birthdays and told nobody about it. But when he came down to the kitchen this day, he smelled quite agreeable smell. He looked trough the door. Mrs Watson standing at the counter, decorating a beautiful cake. And... next to her John, making pancakes. "Eh... What's this all about?" They both turned around surprised. "Sherlock! I have't heard you coming. Good morning! And what's the question about? It's your birthday, Sherlock." came towards him giving him a big hug he replied careful. "Thank you." "Happy Birthday Sherlock!"; also John said, waving with the scraper in his hand.

Sherlock was so overwhelmed that tears got up into his eyes. "Thank you so much!"

Later after breakfast another surprise waited for him. John gave him a package. "For you." Sherlock was just about to start to deduce the present but John stopped him. "No! No deducing today. That's destroying the surprise. Just open it!" Sherlock did what he was told and was pretty surprised to find a book about how to date girls. Spontaineously he gave John a tiny hug. "Thank you. But why do you know it's my birthday?" "Mycroft called me some days ago. He said we should congratulate you instead of him, because you will have your mobile phone turned off. The present" John pointed at the book. "is also from him."

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it.  
If you like it, please leave a comment and tell me if you want to see more Kidlock and Teenlock from me.


End file.
